


Supernatural - A Collection of  Poems

by hunni218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunni218/pseuds/hunni218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not good at summaries, here goes... this is my first attempt at writing poems inspired by Supernatural, it's characters etc, I hope you enjoy<br/>and would appreciate any feedback. Thanks and enjoy xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Death

Oh Death

Oh death please wait  
I'm not ready for you  
There's still too much  
that I need to do  
I went to hell  
For eternity  
My soul had been ripped  
Right out of me  
An order was made  
An angel came  
Who thought my life  
Was worth being saved  
You've been here before  
And we both agreed  
It wasn't time  
There wasn't the need  
To take my soul  
You want so bad  
And we both know  
When the time is near  
I will come gladly  
With no fear  
But for now  
I need to stay  
To get the darkness  
Locked away  
So on the earth  
Is where I'll be  
Until the time  
Is right for me.


	2. Castiel

Castiel

Thousands of years had passed and the time had come  
For you to follow orders to save the righteous man   
Your the fallen angel who saved Deans soul  
Put him back together made his body whole  
You saw the man before you who had lost so much  
And knew he was worthy to wear the scar of your touch  
So you stood there with those eyes so blue, your angelic grace  
Don't understand references or understand personal space  
You always stood by his side came whenever he called your name  
Words often left unspoken you both played the staring game  
And you questioned your Father If what you were doing was right  
What path should be taken, lost your way for a while  
You rebelled against heaven those around you fell  
You became human for a while and earth became your hell  
Fought your brothers and sisters lost so many that you loved  
As you fought to get order restored in heaven above.  
Many souls lost along the way as the fight continues on  
The Angel and the human "There'll be peace when you are done"


	3. The Angels Are Falling

The Angels Are Falling

He looked up into the night sky  
Fear reached out for his hand  
He could see the shooting stars  
Falling to the ground

The sorrow grew within him  
And his heart was broke in two  
For his brothers and sisters were falling  
And there was nothing he could do


	4. Sammy

"Sammy"

I helped raise you from a baby  
Watched you grow into a man  
My job was to protect you  
Keep you safe from harm  
But so many times I've failed you  
Let you down time and time again  
I've tried to keep it together  
But the struggle never ends  
I have been to hell, purgatory,  
Wore the Mark of Cain upon my arm  
I have fought against evil monsters  
But I am only human  
As long as you are by my side  
The demons we will face  
And so we fight together  
To protect the human race  
And this life I never chose to live  
too many times we've paid the price  
But for you my brother Sammy  
My life I'd gladly sacrifice.


	5. Dean

My Brother - Dean

You have the weight of the world  
On your shoulders  
But it cannot be carried alone  
You don't believe you should share it  
You think the battle's your own.

You can't see that I'm always there for you  
That you don't need to struggle alone  
I know you're only trying to protect me  
But you can't do it all on your own.

You don't think that you are worthy  
Struggle to see that you're any good  
But you'll never be alone, cos your my brother  
And I'm here to take you home.


	6. Baby

"Baby"

Take care of baby  
No harm must come to her  
She means everything to me  
Without her I'd despair

She's always been with me  
Even when we were apart  
And knows all of our history  
Right from the start

The Lego in the vents  
The soldier in the ashtray  
Part of our childhood  
Remains with her always

She's what keeps me going  
With her we'll always be  
She gives us security  
Our home on the streets

And with baby we will go  
To wherever we have to be  
Cos we only have each other  
You, me and baby "my family".


	7. The Angel

Castiel

When he first appeared he'd set you free  
From hell where you'd have spent eternity  
The fallen angel on a mission  
He gripped you tight and raised you from  
Perdition  
He put you back together and made you whole  
From the broken pieces of your soul

With his messed up hair and piercing blue eyes  
He watches over you always by your side  
And he wears a tie that's never straight  
And a suit covered by his long trench coat  
When times are good or feels like hell  
He'll be there, the fallen angel Castiel.


	8. The Bunker

We were born into this life  
It was always meant to be  
Family doesn't end with blood  
That's a certainty  
As our ancestors before  
Fought the unknown  
Founded this place  
We now call home  
The Men of Letters  
Is who we've become  
Discovered the history  
Of the secrets within  
It is warded against evil  
That around us lives  
If knowledge is power  
Then that is what the bunker gives.


	9. Dean's Prayer

I pray to you every night  
do you not hear me call?  
Or do you choose to ignore me  
Do you not care at all  
Where have you been? Where are you?  
The endless times I've called   
I'm afraid of being alone  
I'm sorry.... I am scared....  
I need you.


	10. Dean

Time and time again he's told  
Your pathetic, weak and worthless  
You'll never be good enough,  
Your life holds no purpose.

He'll focus on what he was told  
Be brave, be strong, obey,  
Look after Sammy, protect him  
Don't show anyone your afraid.

So he wears a shield no one can see  
That's hides his vulnerability  
His emotions pushed down so deep  
Too afraid of sharing.


	11. Demon Dean

You open your eyes  
They're as black as night,  
Without the moon  
There is no light.  
Your heart has turned  
To the darkness within,  
You have no fear,  
No love, no shame.  
You have no remorse,  
You feel no pain,  
Your need to kill  
To harm and maim  
Because you wear  
The Mark of Cain.


	12. Crowley

Sarcasm runs from his mouth,  
Whiskey held in his hand,  
Sat in his rightful place,  
He growls his commands,  
Dressed head to foot in black,  
He smirks as he looks around,  
He reigns below, sat on his throne,  
Crowley, The King of Hell


	13. Baby Part 2

She was born in 67  
She's one of a kind  
There were many made like her  
But she's special on the inside

Her black beauty shines  
In the rising of the sun  
Listen to her purr  
When you turn her engine on

She became their home  
She carries their memories  
From the Lego in the vents  
The soldier in the ashtray

Rebuilt from the ground up  
The blemishes make her beautiful  
Driver picks the music  
Shotgun shuts his cakehole.


	14. Fallen Angel

Fallen Angel

Oh fallen angel what did you see  
When you set the righteous man free  
Did you see his soul burning so bright  
When you pulled him back to life  
Did you count the freckles on his face  
Memorise each ones place  
Did you fall so hard you couldn't see  
How hard you fell for humanity  
Oh fallen angel you became his best friend  
Your place was beside him till the end  
And when the choice had to be made  
Dean Winchester you'd always save.


	15. I couldn't Save You

I couldn't save you  
I couldn't save you  
This wasn't meant to be  
It was always you  
Watching over me  
I prayed to Chuck, I begged  
To anyone who could hear  
To bring you back  
He owes me that  
How do I carry on  
Knowing you are gone  
I'm blaming everyone  
Though deep inside  
Its not their fault  
I haven't cried  
I can't grieve  
For you  
Cos if I do,  
I have to accept  
You are gone


	16. Lost

Lost my way, I cannot tell  
The difference between heaven and hell  
I cannot see a way ahead  
How can I, when you are dead  
So I asked Sam do this for me  
Cos I can no longer see  
To Keep believing, even if I don't  
To Keep hoping, even if I can't  
Cos even if I've lost my faith  
His must stay alive.


	17. Control

Fighting against  
The control  
Through the noise  
He heard his voice  
The words he spoke  
He felt his hand  
Grab his arm  
And saw before him  
The righteous man  
On fallen knees  
In front of him  
And just 3 words  
Were all it would take  
"I need you"  
For the connection  
To break.


End file.
